


dvaekatte yoaiz

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dav and karkta do the yaoi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

dave woke up and said "woah"  
his hands were huge and he had a really pointy chin. he also had the urge to fuck a boy. he sweatted because of the yaoi affecting his body. the logical thing would be to call karkat but he couldnt dial a phone because his hands were too big.  
s o he went to karkats house and his huge hands ended up crushing the door in an attempt to knock.  
"??? fuckass what do you want???? fuckass kun???????" karkat said  
"my hands and chin"  
rose was there and said "oh you have yaoi hands and yaoi chin. youre the seme. that means you mudt find a uke." and then rose disappeared spookily.  
dave look at karkat and saw his uke features.  
"kaerkat i think ur the uke" dave sad  
"wtf is a fucking uke fuckass kun" karkat assed  
"look it up lol"  
and karkat looked it up. he was disgusted.  
"wtf. wtf. thats disgusting. no." karneko shouted.  
"the only cure is to fuck a uke." rose said before disappearing again.  
"okay lmao dave let do this" karkak said  
"yay"  
and then they yaoid.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
